Even more trouble in sight
by HopesDieLast
Summary: What if Derek, Stiles and Scott defeated the Alpha 3 years ago? Stiles decides to take the bite from Derek when he is 16. He didn't sign up for all the trouble though. Slash, Sterek, mpreg, adult content in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Hey there. A new story. I hope that the next chapters will be longer, this is just the prologue. And I hope it doesn't have too many mistakes. I spellchecked.

**Chapter: 1/?**

**Main Pairing : Sterek**

**Warnings: mpreg,slash,violence etc**

**Disclaimer:** _I own nothing. Everything belongs to MTV. Sadly not making money with it as well. _

Finally. The Summerbreak was there. Best time of the year if you asked Stiles and Scott. As they had been best friends since they were little, they spent almost every minute of their time together. They even shared almost all of their classes. Now, that school was over with for the whole summer and Scott fortunately managed not having to go to summer school, so they could spent every day together, doing whatever they wanted.

For two years now their routine also included one Derek Hale. The only difference was that Derek didn't go to school with them as he was already 21. They met him 2 years ago after Scott got bitten by the Alpha, Derek's uncle Peter Hale, who had survived the arsen burning of the Hale Family home over 8 years ago.

Derek helped Scott immensly when he taught him how to control his inner werewolf, so that he could continue his life as normal as possible and without being afraid that he may hurt the people dear to him. As Stiles was always right by their side, he learned some pretty wicked moves as well. Bot Derek and Scott wanted him to be able to defend himself, which was extremely important with a crazy Alpha on the run.

When Derek killed his uncle, he was automatically turned into the alpha and took away Scott's chances of ever turning human again, though Scott wasn't really angry at him. He came to like his life as a wolf.

As the alpha, Derek yarned to enlarge his pack. Scott was right by his side as his first Beta but he needed more. Of course, Stiles was pack to both him and Scott and his human completely understood that but while his wolf liked and accepted him, Stiles wasn't a full packmember yet. He would need to accept the bite first. Then it would be official. Derek was pretty sure that Stiles would be a submissive, taking the role of a powerful mate and the packmother. The boy had a very caring nature and he was very strong, though more in the supporting kind of strong. Like a rock in the storming sea every Alpha needed.

He had twice tried to enlarge the pack by biting two older teenagers but unfortunately they didn't accept the bite and died. He hadn't tried since.

This summer though would be the turning point and would put an almost end to Derek's yarning. Stiles had decided to become a full member of the pack by taking the bite from Derek. He always knew that he would take it one day but consciously decided that he wanted at least be halfway through his puberty as he could see how much strain it put on Scott. Even Derek said that his puberty had been harder than the one of a normal teenager and he was born a werewolf.

As a pack they came to the conclusion that the first week of summer break would be the wisest point in time to change Stiles. This gave him the whole break to heal and get used to his new identity. He would have his full moon without having to worry about his fellow students and he could tell his dad that he was sleeping over at Scott's place. Easy.

So when the day came, the three of them sat in Derek's bedroom on his mattress.

"I'm so excited. I just hope that the bite doesn't hurt that much. I'll finally be like you. " Stiles smiled. He'd waited for this moment for so long. And he hoped that he would have a lighter case of his body adjusting to the bite. Scott had been lucky but Derek told him to expect some pain. Scott had always been the lucky one.

"I am,too. My wolf is amost purring at the thought that you will officially be pack. So wicked", Scott said, wearing his dreamy facial expression. The one he wore, when he for once wasn't confused or angry. Sometimes Stiles thought that he and Kristen Steward were siblings. Seriously, the same emotional range.

"Okay, Stiles, ready when you are. "

"I'm ready. " He hastilly tore of his T-Shirt and laid down, closing his eyes and waiting for Derek to bite him.

His heartbeat sped up and his breathing was slighty faster than normal. He licked his lips as he felt Derek moving towards his left hipbone. He would bite him at the same position were Scott was bitten by Peter. Before he could say anything more, he felt a sharp pain that made his eyes snap open and his mouth opened for a slight yelp.

This moment marked the beginning of a whole new chapter of their life. The beginning of their actual pack.

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

Okay. First of all: Thank you for the Reviews and for being so patient! They make me smile and want to write even more. :)

You should probably know that I'm not a native speaker, so please, if I make any mistakes : tell me.

**Chapter : 2/?**

**Main Pairing : Sterek**

**Warnings: Slash, mpreg, violence**

**Disclaimer : **_I own nothing. Everything's the property of MTV. And I'm not making money with this ( sadly. )_

It's been a week since Stiles woke up, feeling like a whole new being. Being a werewolf came to him like a second nature. He didn't have the problems with the change like Scott had them, when he was turned and he knew exactly who helped him to focus when he was nearly changing.

Derek.

He was his anchor. The two of them had discovered an even closer relationship since Stiles was turned.

[flashback]

Stiles felt weird. He was just waking up but didn't open his eyes yet. He could feel a presence next to him and he could hear a heart beat. Before he got overly confused, he remembered the bite. Derek had bitten him. It had finally happened. After almost 2 years of waiting it had finally happened.

Stiles could feel a smile form on his lips and he slowly opened his eyes, looking in the direction from where he could feel the presence of another human. Something told him that it was Derek.

When he finally opened them, he could see right into Derek's beautiful eyes. Stiles has had a crush on the older teen since the moment he met him and looking right into those green-grey eyes was amazing.

"How are you feeling? ", Derek asked, a smile on his face.

"Like a new person. It's amazing! ", Stiles exclaimed, a laugh bubbling inside his chest, wanting to come out. He felt a rush of energy erupt.

Before Derek could really stop him, Stiles tackled him and cuddled close, nipping at his chin. It was something Derek had only experienced with his family. It was something a pack did. The lower ranked wolves normally tried to cuddle close to the alpha. Scott had never done something like that and he had been turned over 2 years ago.

Maybe Stiles had a closer connection to his wolf. Derek really hoped that he did. He would be happier than Scott was and would bring more power to the pack.

[Flashback end]

Over the week, Stiles always kept close to Derek. As an experiment they had tried to separate but that only lead to Stiles feeling his wolf claw his insides and his immense craving to be close to the alpha.

Stiles was much more submissive than Scott and had a much higher sense for his pack. He tried to take even more care of Derek and Scott and even though he was more submissive to Derek than Scott, he was still higher ranked than Scott.

Derek had taken to observing Stiles and helping him with his new trait. He was pretty sure that Stiles would later be his mate. Even before his change, the younger boy had all qualities a mother wolf had. He always took care of them, cleaned up, cooked and nursed them back to health after a fight.

The bite only brought those qualities fourth even more. His submissive behavior towards Derek was another sign for the born werewolf.

When the first heat came, Stiles would try to mate with him. As the alpha he was the strongest male in the pack, not that there were many males to choose from.

Thankfully they would have a good two years before Stiles would go into heat. Werewolves were pretty similar to normal wolves. They became sexually mature with a good two years after being turned. Born wolves like Derek became sexually mature like every other human when they reached puberty.

Nonetheless, Derek decided to sit Stiles down for a talk to explain everything to him properly. Scott should probably receive "the talk" as well. Being a werewolf changed many things and affected the human side far more than both boys would think.

The summer break before sophomore year seemed like the perfect time. They would try to gain sexual experiences (at least Scott would because the thought of Stiles engaging in sexual actions with anyone other than himself made Derek growl) and they (Scott) should be enlightened about what to expect.

Derek knew how uncomfortable "the talk" was as his father has sat him down a few years before the burning and explained the birds and the bees ( or rather the wolves and the humans) to him.

The joys of being the alpha.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter : 3/?**

**Main Pairing : Sterek**

**Warnings: Slash, mpreg, violence**

**Disclaimer : **_I own nothing. Everything's the property of MTV. And I'm not making money with this ( sadly. )_

It was two days later, when Derek had finally had the guts to sit Stiles and Scott down to give them "the talk".

"Okay, guys, this is going to be super embarassing. Since the two of you are 16 and going to be in sophomore year after the summer, it's time that you get the talk about the bird and the bees", Derek said, a forced smile on his face.

"Whoa. Wait right there. I don't need the talk. My mom already embarassed me enough to last a life time when she thought it was necessary last year. Please, don't do that! We won't be able to look each other in the eyes for weeks! Do you really want that?", Scott asked desperately.

"Hey, it's not like I _want_ to talk to you guys about sex, seriously, I don't but being a werewolf changes many things. Like super many. So please, Scott, sit down and let me get this over with. The sooner we start the sooner it's over and we can hide from each other for a few days, okay?"

"Okay.. if you really have to..."

Stiles looked from Scott to Derek. Really, it wasn't that embarassing to talk about sex, right? But maybe he didn't have that big of a problem with it because to him, Derek wasn't his older brother or whatever Scott saw in him.

To him, Derek was a hot piece of ass and maybe this sex talk could fuel new fantasies about the two of them engaging in said sex. Thus, if you asked Stiles, he was excited.

"Okay, so what is there to tell you...", Derek scratched the back of his head. Maybe he should've thought about this talk a little more. He could've prepared a whole speach..

"Scott, you will become sexually matured this year and will probably have the urge to mate in winter. You were turned two years ago and it normally takes a bitten werewolf two years to mature enough to procreate. I'm sure that you don't want to sire pups now, so you'll have to be extra careful.

Stiles, as you were bitten only a week ago, you shouldn't go into heart quite yet. I will explain later what that really means because I think it's rather something we discuss, when we're alone. ", Derek said, looking deep into Stiles' eyes.

"Okay, back to you, Scott. When you have sex, it'll probably happen that you'll start to knot like dogs or wolves. You know, what that is, right?"

It was a good question, as Scott had always been more on the dumb side.

"Yes, I know that. I'm a vet's assistant after all. So you mean to say, that if I have sex, I will cling to the girl for almost half an hour afterwards?", Scott asked, his facial expression once again confused.

"Most likely. The knotting is worse when a full moon is approaching. In the week after a full moon it almost never happens. You should probably buy condoms once size bigger because they would burst when you start knotting.

Should you get a girl pregnant, I'll firsthand smack you. I heard that there were some hunters in the area. If they settle here and you get a girl pregnant, lives are at stake, understand me?", Derek's expression more serious now.

"Okay, jeez. It's not like there's a girl interested in me anyways. And why are you only talking to me about getting a girl pregnant. That could happen to Stiles as well."

Now Scott was pouting. It just wasn't fair that Derek only gave him the talk and Stiles could just sit that one out.

"As I said, I will talk to Stiles about it when we are alone because he has a few extra things that he has to be careful about. And I would rather talk to him alone, so if you don't mind… "

That was a dismission even Scott understood. He got up and left the room, leaving a confused Stiles behind.

Now this part of the talk was something Derek was really looking forward to.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. Sorry if there are any mistakes. **

**Chapter: 4/?**

**Main Pairing** : Sterek

**Warnings**: mpreg,slash,violence etc

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing. Everything belongs to MTV. Sadly not making money with it as well.

Both Derek and Stiles watched Scott as he left the room.

"So...", Stiles faced Derek, his mouth doing the shape of an o.

"Well, as I already said you won't be sexually mature for another 2 years but there are still a few things we need to talk about."

"Okay, I'm listening."

"Just because you won't be going into heat for another two years doesn't mean you won't feel any sexual desire. You are still partly human, after all. The sexual desire will be strongest in the week after the full moon as during that time the influence of the moon is the weakest on us. During that time your sexual appetite will be that of a healthy teenage boy.

If you want to engage in sexual intercourse during that time, you can. But you still have to use protection.

Other than Scott, you won't start knotting because you aren't a sexual mature werewolf yet and your role in the pack is completely different from Scott.

Any questions so far?", Derek asked. He knew that those were a lot of information to take in but he didn't want Stiles to be clueless in any way. He needed to know all of these things in order to fulfill his role in the pack.

"Nope. But I would like you to continue. I will tell you if I haven't understood something.", Stiles smiled.

"Okay, so where was I ...Ah, right. As you already know, Scott is my Beta. He is the pack's vice president, so to say. You, on the other hand are a submissive werewolf. You are going to submit to the strongest male wolf of the pack once you reach sexual maturity.

As the alpha is always the strongest wolf of the pack, submissive werewolves are considered to be the alpha's mate. But submissive wolves can also end up with the strongest Beta if the alpha already has a mate or is in any kind related to the submissive wolf.

As I haven't found a partner yet, there's a high possibility of us ending up together once you'll feel your first heat."

"Hold on a sec. You mean to tell me that in two years' time we will be werewolf married?", Stiles asks. His mouth hanging open, his ADHD addled brain having trouble to process this news.

"It's a high possibility. There aren't any other submissives near Beacon Hills who are ready to mate. I don't know how it'll be in two years. And your wolf could decide that I'm not worthy and you will leave the pack in order to search for a better suited partner. Or maybe Scott will have challenged me in my position as alpha and your wolf will like him better as a partner and father of you pups. We don't know that yet. We will have to see what time will bring.", Derek explained.

"Do I get a say in the matter or is my wolf deciding alone on whom I'm going to spend the rest of my life with? Because I know that werewolves mate for life. And why didn't you mention any females. Will I automatically end up with a guy? Because as far as I know, I'm not gay. ", Stiles asked, overwhelmed with the information. And he really wasn't gay. He was bi-curious. Maybe. But just because he imagined having sex with Derek didn't mean he really wanted to do it. For the rest of his life.

"Calm down, Stiles. You get a say in this. Your wolf won't choose a partner that you as a human would despise. You will normally feel some sort of attraction towards a partner before you will mate. And he has to prove himself worthy, before your wolf accepts him.

You won't end up with a female. That much is clear. As a submissive werewolf you automatically have the role of the female in a relationship. You will always bottom and not even feel the need to top you partner. I've read in a few books that sometimes the couples experiment in their human form, to spice things up, but are normally disappointed in their sexual experiments because it doesn't feel right when the submissive isn't bottoming. But you can experiment yourself, when the time comes and you find the right person.

And what I now tell you might be hard to believe but I can give you a few books to read if you don't believe me, what I'm almost 100% sure you won't. Just know that I'm not kidding.

In the next two years your whole body will change. It is to adapt to your future duties as a submissive.

The main duty a submissive wolf has, is to bear his partner's children. You will be able to get pregnant and give birth to werewolf cubs."

Before Derek could look at Stiles to see if he had understood what it meant to be a submissive, he heard a loud thump.

Stiles had fainted. Apparently this information had been too much for the young teenager. Derek just shook his head and waited for Stiles to wake up. This talk was far from over.

_**And now lots of reviews as a birthday present? Cheers, guys!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I'm sorry it's been so long! Shame on me. Good news is that I've finally settled in America and am really happy!**

**I hope there aren't too many mistakes!**

**Chapter: 5/?**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Of course not. I'm broke :D

When Stiles finally woke up again he looked right in Derek's eyes.

"Ahhhhh! What the heck, man? You almost gave me a heart attack!", he was gaping at Derek like a fish. That dude had absolutely no concept of personal space.

"And what happened. Why are you looming over me with a look of concern? You don't look concerned. Ever! "

"Well, we weren't even done with our talk and you fainted. Sorry for being concerned about you wellbeing. Won't happen again!" Derek looked definitely offended.

"What? I didn't faint…Wait.. I didn't faint, right? Right? "

At Stiles look of utter desperation, Derek couldn't help himself and started laughing.

"Yes, you did. Like a girl. Your eyes just rolled back and you were out like a light.", still chuckling he waited for Stiles' reaction. As soon as he saw that Stiles' face got white as a sheet and he had a look of horror on his face, he knew that Stiles remembered what Derek told him just before he fainted. He could get pregnant and give birth to werewolf pups.

" Oh no. Oh no. Please tell me I just imagined that. Please, Derek."

But Derek couldn't really do anything about it, so he just avoided Stiles' searching eyes. Apparently that was answer enough for the teenager and he began rocking back and forth.

"That's not good. That's not good at all, Derek! How am I supposed to explain THAT to my dad? I would have to tell him about werewolves and he would freak out and that wouldn't be good for his heart. His doctor said to avoid any major stress. What do you think that will do to him? Oh my god, Derek. I can't have children. Like maybe with a woman I could but we are talking about me being pregnant here. I would be the worst person on earth to be pregnant and take care of an infant…", Stiles babbled on without once stopping to breathe and Derek was slightly concerned that Stiles would faint on him again. But gladly he stopped.

"Don't worry, Stiles! It will be another two years till you even get the chance to mate. You can't get pregnant with a human mate and even if you end up with a werewolf mate you don't necessarily end up pregnant. Not if you don't want too. Just because we are werewolves and experience a heat doesn't mean we don't have contraceptives. There are special condoms werewolves can use and Dr. Deaton has some herbal contraceptives for submissive werewolves. You won't be able to take the pill. My uncle's mate, who died in the fire, tried that and it ended horribly. Mood swings, breast growths and other things I don't even want to mention. If you need advice on contraceptives, you can go and ask Dr. Deaton. I'm sure, I'm really the last person you want to talk about this. And it still has time, as you probably won't go into heat for another 2 years."

" If I won't go into heat for another two years, why are you telling me all this already? I had to sit through one talk with my dad already and it scared me so much that I haven't done ANYTHING at all since I started puberty. And being a submissive? That scares me shitless. And even if there are contraceptives, who tells me that they work? Condoms aren't a 100% effective. And I don't trust all that herbal shit. I don't want to end up with a kid. Especially not when I'm 18. "

"Well, just be glad you still have time. And your feelings towards that might change with time. But believe me, it's a gift to be able to have children with your loved one. Maybe one day you will appreciate it.", Derek said and he meant it. He had always appreciated family but that sentiment had only intensified since his whole family had died in the fire. As the chances were very high that Stiles would become his mate in just two years, he had a personal interest in Stiles' mind changing. He has wished for children of his own for a few years now and he hoped that Stiles would be able to give him many children. He hoped for at least 4.

A big part of him wished that Stiles would choose him as a mate. He really admired the lanky teen. He was beautiful in so many ways. He was generous, caring and loving. And strong. He would make the perfect mate. Derek needed someone who could support him in his still lasting grieve. And Stiles was that kind of person. He had already helped him so much by just being there and taking care of him.

"Well, a lot would need to happen to change my mind. I think it's just weird. A pregnant man is just wrong. ", Stiles curled his lip in distaste.

"My uncle's mate used to think that way. He was bitten when he was in his early twenties. My dad bit him after he decided to mate with my uncle. When you are a born werewolf and actually have pack it's natural. He needed a few years to warm up to the idea to have pups with my uncle. But when he finally decided to conceive, he was one of the happiest people I knew back then. His children became his life. "

At that Derek's expression changed to deep sadness. It was still hard for him to think about his family and how they burned in their family home. The one place on earth that was supposed to be safe for the pack. His cousins were 3, 6 and 2 months old when they burned alive.

" Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring memories back up. And maybe I will change my mind but it's just soo much to wrap my head around, you know? You just told me that I will end up with a guy, something I haven't really thought about until now, and then you tell me that I will possibly get pregnant and have a bunch of litters. That's just a little too much for me right now." Stiles stood up and petted Derek's shoulder before passing him in order to get to the door.

"I hope you don't mind that I'm going home, steal some of my dad's liquor and try to wrap my head around all of this. You know, you can talk to Scott now and after that, maybe, come talk to me again." Stiles lifted his hand as a final goodbye and before Derek could say anything else to him, he was gone.

'Well, that wasn't too bad. I just hope he accepts it eventually.', Derek thought. And before his thoughts could mingle anymore on his talk with Stiles and eventual repercussions for their bond - should that ever happen – made his way over to Scott's house.

' The Talk –Part II. Go, Derek'

**wow. over 1000 words. I'm proud. That has never happened before! **


End file.
